A letter from the lost days
by miidi-nette
Summary: /!\ Spoiler si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu/!\ Une lettre, une pensée,... Je parle des ressentis de Prompto, Ignis et Gladio après la fin du jeu. Déni, colère, frustration, culpabilité, peur, sentiment d'abandon... [Fic initialement uploadée sur Wattpad]
1. Je mourrais pour être là où tu es

Le jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la crypte des Rois. Il parti s'asseoir au sol dos contre le tombeau représentant un Roi tenant une épée. Sur une plaque était gravé le nom du défunt Roi " Noctis Lucis Caelum" élu du cristal qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver l'humanité du fléau qui avait engloutit le monde dans une nuit éternelle laissant celui-ci en proie aux Deamons. Il parcourait chaque jour quelques kilomètres à pieds pour se recueillir ici durant quelques heures dans le silence en ressassant le passé qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Cette fois, il avait amené un stylo et un calepin qu'il l'ouvrit sur la dernière photo qu'ils avaient prises ensemble à Insomnia. Il s'attarda dessus quelques instants avant de la retourner et commencer à écrire.

 _"Je t'écris parce que... En fait j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu sois parti. Peut-être que ça m'aidera? Ou pas...Le truc, c'est que j'ai jamais été capable d'exprimer mes idée clairement et encore moins à l'écrit. Tu le sais bien mieux que quiconque. Bref, je vais tout de même essayer de rester cohérent._

 _C'est ridicule, parce que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, tu n'es plus là, tu m'as laissé. Tu nous a tous laissé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'ai plus le goût à rien... Je me sens abandonné et misérable sans toi._

 _Remarque, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Tu n'étais qu'une proie d'un destin funeste. Le Roi élu damné et transformé en pantin des Dieux obligé d'accomplir l'irréalisable. Dieux de pacotille, je les maudis tous jusqu'au dernier de m'avoir enlevé mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Ma raison de vivre! J'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime à en crever... que je voulais te suivre dans ton suicide. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé depuis lors mais Ignis est toujours là pour m'empêcher de me foutre en l'air. Et oui, j'ai hérité de sa protection rapprochée. Il veille sur moi jour et nuit et il en bave, crois-moi..._

 _Où tu es maintenant...? Est-ce que tu pense à nous? Est-ce qu'on te manque?_

 _Cela fait déjà un mois que tu as ramené la lumière. La vie à reprit son cours. Insomnia se repeuple petit-à-petit et la reconstruction à commencé pour lui rendre son aspect d'antan. La solidarité entre habitants est de mise et tu serais sans doute émerveillé par leur détermination à vouloir faire disparaître les traces de la guerre afin d'oublier ces décennies d'horreur. C'est surprenant de voir comme l'humain est capable de déni. Certains n'ont même pas conscience du sacrifice que tu as fais. Ils sont tous trop occupé à être heureux de retrouver leur bonheur perdu depuis tant d'années. Tu sais, il y a un mémorial à ton effigie et la citadelle est classée comme patrimoine historique et reste uniquement accessible en tant que musée. Ils sont déjà en train de parler de ton remplaçant. T'imagines? Le plus affligeant c'est qu'ils ont laissés la salle du trône telle qu'elle et de voir les touristes affluer en masse pour voir l'endroit où la lignée des Caelum s'est éteinte. Je suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient nettoyés ton sang... Bientôt, ils applaudiront ta mort ces hypocrites. Je les déteste... Tous autant qu'ils sont! Parce que moi, je m'évertue à survivre sans toi désormais! Ils s'en fichent! Ils vivent heureux! Je sais que mon jugement est floué par mes ressentis et que c'est parfaitement égoïste de ma part mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû te retenir, faire quelque chose, trouver le moyen de te faire changer d'avis lorsque nous étions sur les marches de la citadelle ou même pourquoi pas, au dernier campement que nous avons partagé. Quand j'ai réalisé véritablement ce que tu t'apprêtais accomplir, que les larmes perlait ton magnifique visage me brisant le cœur au passage, à ce moment là, j'aurais dû te dire que je préférais vivre dans un monde consumé par les ténèbres où je devrais me battre sans arrêt mais où tu reste vivant plutôt que de vivre sans toi dans un monde de paix où ma vie n'a plus de sens. Bien entendu, c'est insensé et purement immoral. Que vaut la vie d'un homme à côté de celles de millions d'autres? Pour moi, cette vie valait tout l'or du monde. "Pleure pas, c'est un mal pour un bien et je serais toujours là" C'est ce que tu m'aurais répondu n'est-ce pas? C'est que ce tu me disais souvent pendant mes moments de doutes. A ce moment là, je pouvais encore te croire puisque tu n'étais pas loin mais maintenant où es-tu?! Tu crois que ça me suffit ? Montre-toi!_

 _Je t'en veux... Je te hais... Tu me manque... Tu nous manque à tous._

 _Gladiolus est parti vivre à Cap Caem avec Talcott et Iris. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul avec tout ce qui s'est passé. La pilule passe mal pour lui aussi. Il a été le premier à découvrir ton corps endormi, transpercé par la lame de ton père. Ce fut un choc. Ignis a dû l'empêcher de détruire ce qui restait de la salle du trône. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Les jours suivants, il s'est plongé dans un mutisme et refusait même de nous voir. Ouais, je te parle bien de Gladio, le même qui te reprochait de vivre dans ta bulle, isolé de tous. Celui qui même au fond du gouffre restait positif et s'évertuait à te donner la motivation dont tu avais besoin aller de l'avant. Aujourd'hui, il est au fond du trou et rame pour en sortir. Iris nous donne des nouvelles de temps à autres. Elle est profondément dévastée elle aussi, elle était amoureuse de toi, tu le savais?_

 _Il se sent responsable de ton destin tout comme Ignis et moi. Nous n'avons pas pu te sauver. Nous étions chargés de ta protection mais nous t'avons juste gardé en vie pour te mener à l'échafaud. Cette idée me laisse un goût amer en bouche et me donne même envie de vomir... C'est comme si on t'avait tous tué d'une certaine façon... Ignis pourra me dire que non, je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement._

 _En parlant d'Ignis, il est resté près de moi, nous vivons dans un appartement à la capitale. Il est également très affecté mais reste fidèle à lui-même et ne laisse rien paraître devant moi. C'est dur à admettre mais je pense qu'il a besoin de se sentir utile en permanence et d'agir comme un grand frère pour moi comme il le faisait pour toi. C'est ce qui l'empêche de sombrer comme Gladio et moi. Il a recouvré la vue à l'aube, juste après ton... départ... Il me parle souvent de votre dernière conversation. Tu te souviens quand tu lui a demandé s'il pourrait sentir les rayons de l'aube quand elle se lèvera? Il pense que d'une certaine façon, tu es responsable de sa miraculeuse guérison. Avais-tu avais vraiment ce pouvoir? Quelle question?! Tu as bien réalisé un miracle en ramenant la lumière..._

 _Je pourrais espérer qu'un autre miracle se produise et te ramène ? Après tout, tu es resté 10 ans dans le cristal avant de revenir, non? Peut-être que nos prétendue divinités te donnerons une seconde chance? Je rêve c'est ça? Ouais, je sais mais le rêve, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste tu vois... Au moins dans mes rêves, tu es là et on continue de conquérir le monde ensemble. Dans mes rêves, je revois ton magnifique sourire... et quand j'y pense, j'étais particulièrement doué pour l'immortaliser! D'ailleurs, j'ai gardé les photos de notre périple et putain ce qu'on avait l'air heureux. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps quand je les regarde mais c'est tellement bon de nous revoir tous les quatre! On était loin d'imaginer ce qui nous attendait, on voulait juste voir du pays! J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de t'accompagner! On était jeune et insouciant... Jeune et con... pleins d'espoirs pour au final se retrouver séparé et malheureux. Le retour à la réalité est brutal au réveil quand je réalise que tu as de nouveau disparu._

 _J'oubliais, j'allais enfin rencontrer Dame Lunafreya! Pour elle aussi le destin en a décidé autrement. Elle était comme toi, elle n'avait rien demandé. C'était un coup du sort, elle était l'Oracle, tu étais l'élu c'est comme à pile ou face, vous êtes né dans la mauvaise famille. Je commence à croire que d'être issu de la noblesse c'est encore plus merdique que d'être un citoyen lambda._

 _Que dire de plus à par qu'une partie de moi est morte avec toi ce soir là? Que je mourrais pour être là où tu es? Que chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là? Que j'ai terriblement besoin de toi... Je me répète... Que je te vois partout? Que tu vire à une véritable obsession? Que j'ai l'impression de devenir chaque jour un peu plus dingue? Remarque, t'écrire une lettre où je t'exprime tout mon désarroi et que tu ne pourras jamais lire est déjà une preuve en soi que je suis déjà passé du côté de la folie._

 _Es-tu heureux là où tu es? Fais-tu partie du panthéon des héros là haut?_

 _Est-ce que tu es avec Lunafreya? Ton père? Jared? Et tous les autres?_

 _Existe-t-il un moyen de t'atteindre? Noctis, j'ai tellement à te dire... "_

Il se stoppa en réalisant qu'il commençait véritablement à divaguer. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage déformé par le désespoir. Il plia la lettre et la coinça contre la main de la statue qui ne représentait absolument pas le véritable Roi qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de cette dernière demeure. Il reprit subitement la lettre et s'apprêta à la déchirer "C'est stupide... Complètement stupide... Il est mort! Mort et enterré putain! Je l'ai vu! Je l'ai senti! Gelé sous mes mains! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me mettre ça dans le crâne!". Il soupira puis la remit à l'endroit où il l'avait déjà posée précédemment. Qu'espérait-il en effectuant cela? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il attendit encore quelques instants espérant un signe quelconque mais rien ne se produisit. Il tourna les talons pour sortir.

-"Prompto?" Appela une voix lointaine.

Son cœur rata un battement, il se figea sur place. Avait-il bien entendu? Oui, il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix. Il chercha fébrilement du regard l'endroit d'où elle aurait pu provenir puis avança vers l'extérieur. Le changement brusque de lumière l'aveugla un instant. Il pouvait cependant apercevoir brièvement une fine silhouette s'approcher. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-" Noct'?" Dit-il faiblement pensant que ça lui porterait malheur de le crier.

Malheureusement, lorsque sa vision devint plus net, tout espoir de retrouver l'être perdu fut réduit à néant lui poignardant à nouveau le cœur de plein fouet. Il baissa les yeux " imbécile... " pensa-t-il.

-" Tu es là..." Indiqua Ignis, rassuré.

-"Où veux-tu que je sois...?" Rétorqua le blond d'un ton morne.

-" Rentrons..." Déclara l'autre qui n'aimait guère rester ici très longtemps. L'émotion était encore trop forte pour lui.

L'ex garde du corps ne protesta pas et suivi l'ex majordome en silence pour rejoindre la Regalia. Elle avait été détruite durant l'assaut de Gralea mais Cindy avait mit un point d'honneur à la lui redonner vie après l'avoir rapatriée elle-même. Elle avait passé jour et nuit pour lui la réparer. C'était la façon qu'avait trouvé la jeune femme de rendre un dernier hommage à l'homme qui les avait tous sauvés. Désormais, c'était l'héritage des frères d'armes meurtris et c'était principalement Ignis qui la conduisait, comme avant. Même si plus rien, n'était comme avant. Elle resterait à jamais le seul vestige des longues heures de route passées avec le dernier Roi du Lucis.


	2. Tu étais le lien qui nous unissait tous

Il regarda une dernière fois en arrière pour apercevoir la crypte. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis l'enterrement. Il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Ses propres mots lui revinrent en tête. "S'il arrive quelque chose à Noct', je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...".

 _"Cette phrase résonne sans cesse dans ma tête comme une punition et me rempli de remord."_

Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, plaça les mains sur le volant puis enclencha le moteur. Le ronronnement du moteur apportait toujours son lot de nostalgie lui rappelant une multitude de souvenirs avec lui. Notamment lorsqu'il lui avait appris à conduire et qu'il se prenait pour un pilote de formule 1 dans les rues de la capitale au grand damne de sa garde rapprochée qui malgré ses mises en garde ne parvenait pas à se faire écouter du jeune Héritier rebelle.

 _" Tu avais la particularité de me mettre régulièrement hors de moi et j'ai très vite remarqué que c'était pour tester ma loyauté. C'était un jeu pour toi et je ne calcule plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as contraint à t'accompagner dans tes combines. Notamment la nuit. Ton moment préféré parce qu'elle te permettait de disparaître dans l'ombre et ne plus être le centre d'attention en tant que prince. Elle te permettait à ta manière de défier les lois en fuguant pour rejoindre les bornes d'arcades. Tout ça avec l'aide de Prompto. Tu avais la sensation d'échapper au protocole pour quelques heures et moi, je devais jouer l'agent double auprès du Roi. C'était mon devoir envers toi et tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour toi."_

Un sourire traversa son visage l'espace d'un instant. Cela ne manqua pas au passager qui pensa lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'homme à lunette tourna son regard vers lui.

-"Prompto..."

-"Ignis... " Répondit le passager sur le même ton.

-"Ne fais pas encore l'insolent et à attache cette maudite ceinture..."

-"Tu as peur que comme un charmant petit suicidaire je saute de la voiture pendant que tu roule? Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à tester ma capacité de survie aujourd'hui." Répondit le blond en posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main tandis que son coude reposait sur la portière de la voiture.

-"Tu me fatigue... C'est pour ta sécurité que je dis ça."

-"Je ne peux pas être en meilleur sécurité qu'avec toi puisque tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur conducteur du monde..."

Il soupira s'avouant vaincu pour cette fois et enclencha le moteur pour prendre la route et retourner vers Insomnia.

 _"Tu le sais mieux que moi, l'éducation au sein de la cour ne tolère pas l'implication de sentiments. Cependant, après avoir passé autant de temps à tes côtés, je ne peux pas nier qu'au delà d'être mon supérieur, tu étais mon ami et surtout mon frère._

 _J'ai rempli mon devoir mais j'aurais aimé faire plus. Notamment, t'affirmer avec certitude que tout irais bien et que je pourrais trouver une alternative à ton destin mais je n'avais pas ce pouvoir. Je me remémore souvent du dernier campement et ce silence pesant et lourd, aussi lourd que ton fardeau qui ébranlait tes épaules. Puis il y a eu tes paroles, ce fameux "Vous savez". Nous avions tous compris quand tu as brisé le silence: tu allais nous faire, tes adieux à ta façon. Maladroite, sincère mais franche. Tu avais pris conscience de ton devoir, tu avais accepté de mourir et même si tu étais aussi terrifié qu'un loup solitaire, tu étais prêt et déterminé. On s'y attendait et pourtant, l'entendre de ta bouche a rendu la chose insoutenable. Comme un coup de poignard qui coupe le souffle en transperçant le cœur, ne laissant pas l'opportunité d'en réchapper. Nous avions déjà passé dix ans à t'attendre dans la nuit et nous savions que tu reviendrais accomplir ta tâche et en ce qui me concerne, je savais que y laisserais ta vie mais j'ai préféré vivre dans le déni. Je pense que les autres le savait aussi dans un coin de leur tête mais ils ne préféraient pas y penser rendant la chose paradoxale parce que nous espérions tous secrètement ton retour mais nous ne l'évoquions jamais entre nous."_

-"Tu..." Commença Ignis incertain.

Le blond aux yeux azur qui fixait les plaines désertiques tourna son attention vers le conducteur qui l'avait remarqué du coin de l'œil. Il soupira avant de continuer.

-"Tu lui a parlé?" Finit-il par demander tout en sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

Prompto baissa les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège sachant où il voulait en venir. Ils ne prononçaient jamais son nom. Il fit une grimace et soupira à son tour, comme si cela pouvait aider à exprimer son mal-être.

-"Je lui ai écris une lettre, je l'ai laissée là bas. " Dit-il en fuyant son regard.

-"Et? Comment tu te sens?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Con, mal, nul, stupide... Surtout quand je pense qu'il ne la lira jamais."

-"Tu es loin d'être tout ces qualificatifs Prompto et ne sous estime pas le destin."

-"Ah! Le destin... Elle est de mauvais goût ta blague et j'espère que tu t'en rends compte."

-"Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, tu devras l'accepter."

-"Non, je ne l'accepterai pas, parce que je ne veux pas accepter qu'au nom d'un putain de cristal à la con, des Dieux égoïstes et la crise existentielle d'un connard jaloux, on m'a enlevé ma vie et mon frère qui n'avait rien demandé! Il devait juste se marier!"

-"C'était plus compliqué que ça Prompto, tu le sais bien..."

-"Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça?! Je te savais peu réceptif aux émotions mais là t'es devenu un vrai robot!" Coupa le blond.

-"Parce que je ne peux pas réagir autrement! Comment pourrais-je continuer à tenir debout?" Coupa également le conducteur dont les yeux brillaient et trahissaient une peine qui ne demandait qu'à éclater en larmes.

Le jeune blond se pinça les lèvres gêné d'avoir réussi à percer la carapace du stratège. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Il connaissait bien son ami, il savait très bien qu'au travers cette apparence froide se cachait une sensibilité non négligeable. Il resta silencieux

 _"Ton départ nous à tous dispersés et changés de façon indélébile et je peux affirmer que je suis le seul qui arrive encore, malgré la douleur, à tenir le coup ou au moins, faire semblant. Gladiolus est parti le premier. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir vu les circonstances. Il ne supportait plus Insomnia qui ne lui rappelait que la mort. Celle de son père mais aussi la tienne qu'il ne peut pas accepter même s'il la savait inévitable. Tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte mais Gladio portait une lourde responsabilité tant que bouclier de Roi. Protéger le Roi au péril de sa vie. C'était sa tâche, son destin, ce pourquoi il était né il n'avait pas d'autres objectifs. Il en était fier et il s'y attelait de toute son âme et courageusement._

 _Quelques jours après le retour de la lumière, il s'est renfermé d'avantage et ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce que nous. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il culpabilisait tellement qu'il est arrivé à la conclusion que finalement, notre mission consistait de te garder en vie suffisamment longtemps pour t'amener à la mort. J'avoue y avoir pensé aussi durant un moment. Le raccourci est facile et nous avons tous été manipulé d'une certaine façon. Plus tard, Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de se détacher de tout ça et cela impliquait de ne plus nous voir. On ne sait pas si cela restera définitif mais Iris reste notre contact pour nous donner des nouvelles. Il est parti juste après ta mise en terre. Ce jour là, c'était la deuxième fois où j'ai vu Gladiolus pleurer. La première étant lorsque que nous t'avons découvert._

 _En parlant de voir, j'ai retrouvé la vue ce soir là et j'ai pu admirer l'aube se lever. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu en es le responsable et je n'aurais hélas jamais l'occasion de t'exprimer toute ma gratitude mais je t'avoue que l'ai regretté un long moment._

 _Et ce, parce que je me souviens parfaitement de chaque détail de notre parcours pour te rejoindre et en particulier, lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle en ruine, je me suis immédiatement arrêté à l'encadrement de la porte. Je l'avais senti, tu n'étais plus là et cette désagréable odeur âcre de sang qui régnait dans la salle ne faisait qu'appuyer mon intuition. A vrai dire, on le savait tous mais il faut croire que même dans l'adversité, nous gardions tous l'infime espoir de revoir ton sourire de vainqueur accompagné de l'une des tes plaisanteries. C'était trop beau. Je me rappelle avoir entendu Prompto me demander pourquoi je restais là à fixer le sol mais je n'ai rien répondu à ce moment là. Il allait très vite le comprendre. J'ai relevé la tête pour voir un rayon de soleil filtrer à travers le toit éventré de la pièce et éclairer ta dépouille comme une aura divine. On ne pouvait pas encore détailler avec exactitude ton cadavre mais le sang présent et brillant sur le trône contrastait avec l'aspect divin de la chose. J'ai tout de suite pensé que les Dieux possédaient un humour de mauvais goût vu leur façon de célébrer la victoire sur le chaos..._

 _Gladiolus s'est approché le premier, nos cœurs battaient à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression de les entendre tambouriner contre nos poitrines. On savait et pourtant, nous n'arrivions pas même devant le fait accompli à s'y résoudre. Les pas de Gladio résonnaient à travers l'immense pièce à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis... Un bref silence suivi de l'orage. Il a hurlé toute sa haine dans un cri déchirant de désespoir qui quand me donne encore des frissons quand j'y repense. Je me suis alors approché à mon tour, les jambes tremblantes, pour regarder par moi-même et je t'ai vu, la tête courbée vers le sol, empalé par le glaive de ton père. J'ai vu Gladiolus s'approcher de toi pour arracher la lame et t'ôter à ce trône qui lui avait déjà pris son père et maintenant toi. Il t'a déposé au sol ce qui rendait la chose tout de même plus "digne" que la vision précédente. Prompto s'est agenouillé en larmes près de ton corps sans vie et t'a pris dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Et moi, j'étais là, à quelques mètres, incapable de raisonner, impuissant, tétanisé, vide. J'ai été formé pour te garder en vie, pas à te voir mourir et t'enterrer. J'ai tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de retenir Gladiolus qui après s'être effondré à son tour s'était mit en tête de démanteler ce qui restait de la pièce pour passer sa rage._

 _En ce qui concerne Prompto, je le garde près de moi et j'essaie d'en prendre soin, de l'aider et surtout de l'empêcher de sombrer trop loin. Même si cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour moi de l'accepter au début et que j'ai eu tendance à le juger parce que je ne voyais qu'un garçon instable qui essayait désespérément de se faire une place dans ta vie depuis l'école primaire. Je ne savais pas à l'époque l'importance qu'il aurait dans ta vie. J'ai vu les efforts et sacrifices qu'il a fait pour se rapprocher de toi et faire partie de ta vie. Il a été le premier à te considérer comme un être banal et par la même occasion à se soucier de ton bonheur. Il t'a aidé, à sa façon et de la meilleure qu'il soit. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ton statut te pesais, je n'avais pas le temps, je jonglais entre les recommandations du Roi, l'application du protocole et ton éducation, je n'avais pas le temps... Alors que toi, tu vivais avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête qui attendait le moment le plus opportun pour te transpercer et te projeter dans le monde cruel de la responsabilité. Elle aura attendu tes 20 ans finalement._

 _Prompto est arrivé. Spontané, sociable, libre. C'était comme la bulle d'oxygène dont tu avais besoin. A tel point que vous êtes rapidement devenu complémentaire et indissociable. En échange, tu as comblé son manque en devenant son ami, son frère, son tout. Il t'a donné ce que Gladio et moi n'aurions jamais pu t'offrir: La sensation d'être un être normal et surtout l'illusion d'être libre sans condition. Il t'aimait et je pense qu'au fond, tu le lui rendais bien. Tu aurais tout fait pour lui. Désormais, je m'occupe de lui. Il en a besoin et surtout, il le mérite. Même s'il n'est plus celui que tu as connu et qu'il n'a désormais plus envie de vivre depuis que tu es parti, il mérite toute mon attention et qu'importe le nombre de chute qu'il fera, je continuerai à le relever inlassablement._

 _Certains diront que j'agis de cette façon pour substituer ton manque et je répondrai que oui d'une certaine façon je le fais mais je reste persuadé qu'il me reste beaucoup à offrir et qu'on peut s'en sortir plus facilement à deux. Pour être tout à fait franc, je serais incapable de continuer seul... Surtout sans toi et maintenant que Gladio et Prompto ont perdu pied aussi._

 _Tu étais le ciment, le pillier, le lien qui nous unissait tous Noctis._

 _Je ne remercierais jamais assez ton défunt père de m'avoir offert la chance de partager ta vie durant toute ces années. Le vide que tu as créé en moi se creuse de plus en plus chaque jour mais j'aimerai croire à notre prochaine rencontre de l'autre côté parmi tout ceux que nous avons perdus et continuer notre chemin ensemble. En attendant, je mettrais un point d'honneur à marcher la tête haute pour faire honneur à tes dernières paroles."_


	3. Si l'aube se lève alors toi où es tu?

L'aube pointait le bout de son né éveillant doucement Cap Caem et son phare. Au bas de la falaise, assit sur un rocher au bord de la mer, Gladiolus observait les vagues se jeter contre la rive. Une ligne de pêche était posée à côté d'un seau vide témoignant d'un long moment passé à attendre la prise.

 _"Tu dois bien te marrer là haut, Noct'... J'imagine l'immense plaisir que tu aurais eu à me faire remarquer à quel point tu dépasse tous les records dans ce domaine. C'est vrai que j'aurais bien besoin de toi pour attraper notre dîner là. J'ai jamais été doué pour la pêche... mais ces derniers temps, je me suis pris d'une passion... Tu te doute que c'est pas par hasard..._

 _Je vais te surprendre mais ça me manque de ne plus avoir à te secouer comme un prunier pour te réveiller le matin, de ne plus t'entendre te plaindre de tout et de ne plus avoir à te hurler dessus pour te faire réagir. Même ton cynisme me manque. Bref, c'est toi tout entier qui me manque..._

 _Je sais que je ne t'ai pas épargné tout au long de notre voyage mais je croyais en toi et je savais qu'au moment venu tu nous surpasserais tous. Et quand j'y repense, c'est quand même curieux, j'ai pu t'aider à te forger un caractère d'acier mais je n'ai même pas été capable de me préparer à ton départ. Cela dit, est-ce que ça se prépare? Est-ce qu'il y a une façon de se dire "ouais, mon pote va mourir en sauvant tous le monde, je dois m'y faire, c'est comme ça"."_

Quelques cigarettes s'entassaient au fond d'un verre qui avait accueilli plusieurs litres d'alcool au cours des dernières 24h. Il consommait déjà ces substances à l'occasion mais il fallait croire que désormais c'était les seules choses capables de le garder relativement sociable avec ses semblables depuis pratiquement 3 semaines... Il écrasa la cigarette et s'allongea sur le rocher humide en regardant le ciel bleu et vide de nuage.

 _"Dès que je ferme les yeux je revis sans cesse cette nuit dans ses moindres détails. Est-ce mon châtiment pour t'avoir abandonné à ton sort? Alors chaque nuit, je suis avec Ignis Prompto sur la place devant la Citadelle, nous sommes en train de combattre mais les ennemis nous assaillent sans cesse. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et nous sommes pratiquement à bout de force. On se regarde tous les trois, on comprends qu'on ne pourra pas à les repousser éternellement... Au moment où je m'apprête à en finir avec un géant de fer mon arme disparaît me laissant complètement démuni et face à une lame de plusieurs mètres qui est en train de s'abattre sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir... Putain! Pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue épée s'est envolée?! Soudain, une explosion de lumière provenant de la grande salle illumine le ciel et pulvérise toutes les créatures présentes. Je regarde Ignis sans comprendre. Il semble absorbé par l'horizon. Il voit? Je n'ai pas le temps de le lui demander que Prompto me tape sur l'épaule et me montre l'arc de pierre se trouvant à l'extrémité de la place. Je me retourne. L'aube se lève. Une angoisse m'étreint tout entier. Si l'aube se lève alors toi... Où es-tu? Je regarde Ignis puis Prompto, ils hochent la tête._

 _On gravit les marches menant doucement vers toi. La peur peut se lire dans nos yeux. Oui, pour la première fois je crève de peur de voir ce que je vais découvrir là haut.. Parce qu'au fond de moi je le sais déjà mais je ne veux pas m'y résoudre. On arrive aux portes menant vers la salle du trône. On est tous fébrile. Ignis s'arrête et baisse la tête. Il sent déjà que tu n'es plus là. Prompto ne comprends pas encore et lui demande ce qu'il fait. Il reste muet. Je regarde vers le trône et distingue ta silhouette. J'avance pour te rejoindre. A mesure que mes pas résonne ma vue se précise et mon masque se brise. Des larmes coulent, la vue est insupportable et je deviens complètement fou. Je ne peux pas me contenir, l'émotion est trop forte. J'hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurler. Je réalise. J'ai perdu mon Roi, celui à qui je vouais ma vie. Bordel, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Mon utilité sur cette terre. J'ai échoué...Je parviens à t'ôter de ce maudit trône et t'allonge au sol. Pour peu on pourrait croire que tu dors. Si seulement c'était vrai... Pour une fois je ne t'aurais même pas engueulé._

 _Je rage, j'ai besoin de déverser ma haine. Ignis me retient de tout démolir sur mon passage... Putain de Dieux hypocrite! Ne sont-ils pas là pour nous protéger?! Ils sont là que quand ça les arrange finalement et nous devons accepter d'être les pions qu'on envoie au casse gueule pour servir leur pathétique existence? Sérieusement, quel genre de Dieux peut infliger ça ?! Ce n'est pas juste... "_

Il entendit du mouvement non loin de lui mais n'y prêta pas attention, sachant pertinemment qui venait le rejoindre. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir sa propre soeur se poster devant lui, furieuse. Ce qui le surprit se fut de constater qu'elle portait un seau d'eau à la main. Le temps de réaliser, il était trop tard. Un torrent d'eau parfumée venait de s'abattre sur lui.

-"Putain Iris! C'est quoi ton problème?! "

-"Je me suis dis que ça te rappellerai l'effet positif que procure une bonne douche! Je te rappelle que ça fait pratiquement 4 jours que tu n'as pas vu la salle de bain!"

-"Attends que je te botte le cul! " Dit le grand brun aux yeux couleurs ambres en se redressant.

-"Ignis et Prompto arrivent"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans je ne veux plus les revoir?!"

-"Ça je refuse d'y croire"

L'homme soupira et ramassa son matériel pour ensuite se mettre en route accompagné de la jeune femme de 8 ans sa cadette pour remonter vers le phare.

 _"Après ton acte héroïque, j'ai quitté Insomnia. Cette ville m'avait tout pris et je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester. Ignis et Prompto ont tentés de me dissuader mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, j'avais pris ma décision, quelque chose s'est brisés entre nous. Le pilier qui maintenait l'équilibre entre nous s'est envolé en même temps que toi._

 _J'avais ce besoin vital de sortir de cet environnement transpirant de souvenirs. C'était devenu obsessionnel, voir toxique. Que je regarde à gauche ou à droite, tout m'évoquait quelque chose en rapport avec toi. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue... J'ai conscience de les avoir abandonnés mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu devais sortir de ma tête d'une façon ou d'une autre... Au final, ça n'a pas fonctionné, la douleur est toujours là, encrée et entremêlée à cette immense désespoir et cette sensation d'échec imprimée au fer rouge dans mon esprit qui m'évoque sans arrêt ce sentiment d'échec et de culpabilité qui me ronge, m'étouffe et me tue à petit feu. T'étais mon Roi, le mec le plus incroyable que je connaisse et qui me donnait l'envie de me battre, de donner le meilleur de moi-même et ce, même si tu me rendais fou avec ton arrogance, tes rebellions et ta facheuse tendance à te foutre sans arrêt dans la merde. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir su dépasser ma fierté pour te dire à quel point j'ai adoré partager ta vie et pas seulement parce que c'était mon devoir, t'étais pas un simple colis à protéger même comme tu aimais le prétendre dans tes accès de colère. C'était bien plus insidieux que ça, je t'aimais, on t'aimait tous. Tu nous a apporté plus que ce qu'on aurait jamais pu t'apporté... et je t'ai jamais dis merci... Putain. Quel con..._

 _Je sais pas ce que je ne donnerais pas pour t'entendre me dire "Ouais, je sais, j'suis inoubliable" accompagné de ton célèbre sourire moqueur, là tout de suite. C'est clair que tu es inoubliable. Bon, c'est clair qu'aux premiers abords, tu donnais pas franchement envie de t'approcher parce que tu tirais souvent la tronche mais quand on creusait un peu, on pouvait découvrir un bon gars... Si non, je t'aurais répondu d'arrêter de faire ton crâneur et on se serait encore chamailler comme des gamins..._

 _Bref, j'ai plus personne avec qui m'engueuler maintenant. Si, j'ai Iris, mais elle est loin d'avoir ta répartie."_

Arrivé en haut de la pente il sentit son estomac se tordre quand il vit la Regalia parquée sur le gravier du sentier alors que ses occupants en sortait. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et les détailla en silence. Ce même silence mortuaire qui avait caractérisé leur dernière rencontre. Prompto semblait avoir beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois. Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Ignis. Celui-ci ne trompait pas, il paraissait exténué mais content d'être là.

 _"Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Ignis et Prompto qui sont là juste devant moi après toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu leur dire avant de les abandonner lâchement._

 _Je me sens terriblement con parce que je réalise à quel point ils m'ont terriblement manqués."_

Il posa son matériel et se dirigea vers eux timidement.

-"On dirait que ta sœur ne mentait pas en disant que tu te néglige. Bon je passerai sur l'accoutrement mais... Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas rasé? Et pourquoi es-tu trempé?" Demanda Ignis.

Le colosse du groupe ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

 _"J'admire Ignis... De nous trois, il reste le seul qui fait preuve d'une maitrise de soi exemplaire. Il a endossé la responsabilité de préserver le peu d'ordre qui reste dans nos vies. J'imagine que c'est une sorte d'exutoire et que de cette façon, il se soigne lui-même..."_

Ils remontèrent ensemble le sentier menant au logement accompagnée D'Iris qui échangeait quelques mots avec Ignis. Prompto traînait les pieds à l'arrière les yeux dans le vagues cherchant de l'intérêt pour son environnement tandis que Gladiolus le gardait à l'oeil.

 _"En ce qui concerne Prompto... ton inséparable, ce n'est pas la même chanson. Tu connais le principes de ces oiseaux, quand l'un meurt, l'autre ne met pas longtemps à le rejoindre. On en est là avec Prompto... Si tu étais là tu me dirais que les inséparables forment un couple. Ce n'était peut-être pas votre cas, mais vous deux, c'était fusionnels. Cela dit, il serait naïf de croire que Prompto n'éprouvait qu'une profonde amitié pour toi, même Ignis qui a une conception carré l'avait remarqué. Tu étais juste le seul à ne pas le voir. "_

L'ex bouclier du Roi se mit à la hauteur du blond et s'engagea vers le phare avec lui pour s'éloigner.

-"Te fatigue pas Gladio... Ça va." Répondit l'expert en arme à feu avec un faux sourire avant même que le grand musclés n'ouvre la bouche.

-"J'ose pas imaginer quand tu vas mal alors..." Répondit ensuite l'autre en lui adressant une petite tape amicale

Il haussa les épaules.

-"Et toi ça va...? Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars?"

Gladiolus prit le temps de sortir paquet de cigarette de sa poche qu'il ouvrit pour prendre la dose de "courage" dont il avait besoin à l'instant, puis répondit à l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête en allumant la cigarette. Ils s'appuyèrent chacun sur la barrière les séparant du vide. Prompto était absorbé par la hauteur qui le séparait de l'eau.

-"Tu reviens avec nous...?" Demanda Prompto soudainement

 _"On ne pouvait pas faire plus direct n'est-ce pas? Il s'agit d'une question banale qui demande une réponse simple mais je me sens si terrifié à l'idée d'y répondre... Je sais que c'est stupide. Après tout, venir ici n'a rien changé à ma situation. Cela m'a même rendu encore plus pitoyable. Je fume comme une cheminée et je bois comme un ivrogne..."_

L'armoire à glace ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune mais se fit vite repousser.

-"Dois-je comprendre que tu as besoin de moi...?"

-"Dois-je comprendre que tu évite le sujet et que c'est un non? "

 _"Je feins un sourire. C'est exactement ce que tu m'aurais répondu pour me coincer et je ne peux clairement pas dire non même si l'idée d'être confrontée à cette ville m'angoisse."_

-"Je ne te cache pas que je n'imaginais pas repartir de si tôt... "

Un léger silence suivit sa réponse laissant le grand brun dans sa réflexion tandis que Prompto, déçu, se redressait pour s'en aller. Il fut rattrapé par la main du fumeur qui le tourna à nouveau vers lui.

"...mais je n'ai plus le droit les ignorer. Au fond, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste de toi en dehors de mes souvenirs et ces cicatrices que je porte fièrement sur le visage."

-"Mais, j'imagine que je dois arrêter de me voiler la face et penser que je pourrais aller mieux seul..."

-"Exact... Et puis, notre quotidien manque d'insultes... "

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le point de vue d'Ignis"

-"Détrompe-toi, je suis certain que d'une certaine façon, ça lui manque aussi."

Gladiolus écrasa la cigarette qui venait de lui donner sa dernière bouffée de nicotine et entama la marche pour rejoindre Ignis et Iris. L'homme à lunette lui adressa un regard interrogateur face à l'expression déterminée de l'homme tatoué.

-"... Tu vas pouvoir ajouter un couvert à ta table ce soir."

Ignis laissa transparaître un de ses rares sourire qui fut partagé par le grand brun.

-"Ce sera avec grand plaisir."

"Je souris. C'est con, rien à changé et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir bientôt pouvoir apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

 _"Ce soir, je ne t'entendrai pas te plaindre à l'idée de devoir manger des légumes, je ne pourrais pas te faire remarquer ton air stupide de sale gosse juste après qu'Ignis t'aurais narrer pour la énième fois l'apport nutritionnelle des légumes, je ne te verrais pas me lancer un regard assassin en me répondant de la fermer... Non, je ne vivrais pas tout ça et ça me laissera un sentiment de vide mais je serais avec Ignis et Prompto et c'est déjà beaucoup..."_


	4. 0006-204 NH-01987

_"Cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes revenus à Insomnia avec Gladiolus. Rien n'a changé._

 _J'avance dans l'axe principal, il pleut et j'entends des dizaines de déclencheurs d'appareil photo lorsque je passe à côté du mémorial à ton effigie, je vois des touristes affublé de leur sourire béat, encore..._

 _Je suis là, à me dire que heureusement qu'il y a ton nom gravé dessus parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent qui tu es vraiment. En fait, t'es juste présenté comme "le grand sauveur" aux yeux de tous. Comme une sorte d'entité qui a fait son job. Ouais, une sorte de héro de jeux vidéo. Ils ont oubliés que t'étais un être humain. Un être humain comme eux, né pour mourir. Un sacrifice. Je soupire face à cette hypocrisie et enfile mon casque pour me couper de ce monde que je déteste._

 _J'ai besoin de marcher, partir loin d'ici, fuir tout simplement. J'enchaîne les enseignes commerciales qui porte encore les traces des ravages de la guerre, je vois des dizaines d'affiches électorales parsemer les murs avec des gens que je connais pas... Je sais même pas d'où ils sortent, ce qu'ils font, bref... La politique, c'est pas mon domaine. Ce que je peux déduire, c'est qu'ils ont juste des têtes de guignols qui veulent te succéder et j'ai cette putain d'impression d'être le seul à trouver ça immoral._

 _Je passe devant la salle d'arcade où on se rendait souvent, très souvent et même et trop souvent selon Ignis. Je m'arrête quelques instants et ferment les yeux. Je revois brièvement nos parties de jeux interminables. Tu gagnais tout le temps et pour être honnête, je le faisais parfois exprès. C'était juste pour te voir sourire, t'entendre rire et te voir heureux quelques instants. Même si, à la fin tu ne souriais plus autant, sans doute à cause de l'échéance de ton mariage. Étais-ce dû à la pression? La peur? La contrainte? Ou tout ça en même temps? Nous n'en avions jamais véritablement parlé. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé savoir comment tu appréhendais cet événement... mais, cela aurait sans doute paru déplacé de ma part._

 _Il y avait principalement une question qui me brûlait les lèvres, est-ce que tu l'aimais?_

 _Je crevais d'envie de savoir! Pas, parce que tu aurais passé le restant de ta vie avec elle. Ça, même si je t'aurais dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur, je n'aurais jamais pu rivaliser avec le sang royal et j'étais même prêt à l'accepter. Non, c'était l'idée de passer au second plan qui me déplaisait... Ne plus le centre de ton attention. J'imagine que c'est une forme de jalousie. Je culpabilise de penser comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais peur de te perdre. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je détestais Lunafreya et que tu m'aurais volontairement abandonné mais même si t'étais Roi, tu n'aurais pas pu échapper au protocole. C'était inévitable._

 _Et puis, peu importe ce que tu aurais répondu puisque tu n'étais pas libre de décider._

 _Putain... La liberté, quand j'y pense, c'est la seule chose qui te manquait pour vivre sainement, j'aurais tant aimé être celui qui puisse te l'apporter. Seulement, j'en étais incapable... Tout comme j'ai été incapable de te dire clairement à quel point tu comptais pour moi finalement. J'ai préféré faire l'autruche et amuser la galerie parce que c'était plus facile. Je faisais le con et toi tu riais... C'était aussi simple que ça et au moins, pour un instant tu oubliais ton devoir. De toute façon, autant se le dire, je savais tirer mais j'étais un piètre gardien._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de faire les choses correctement?_

 _Pfff... ça revient à me demander qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus._

 _La salle d'arcade va être remplacé par un magasin lambda. Super... Encore une preuve que tout se barre en couille dans cette ville._

 _J'avance, les rues se transforment en ruelles au rythme des musiques qui défilent dans mes oreilles. C'est le CD que tu m'as offert. Je n'écoute plus que ça et m'efforce de m'accrocher à chaque bribes de souvenirs. J'ai tellement peur d'oublier nos moments. Tu sais, au départ, ça commence par d'infimes détails mais au fur et mesure ces détails deviennent des éléments pour finalement en effacer l'intégralité._

 _C'est pas juste... Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens parfaitement de chaque détail de mon passage cauchemardesque à Gralea, où j'ai été obligé d'écouter ce fils de pute me torturer, attaché comme un chien face à ces maudits barreaux, alors que mes souvenirs avec toi s'effacent peu à peu chaque jour? Serais-ce encore une facétie sadique des Dieux qui - tu le sais mieux que moi - joue avec nos biens les plus précieux pour nous rappeler que nous sommes tous vouer à disparaître ?_

 _Je divague? Ouais sans doute... c'est toujours comme ça de toute façon et t'es plus là pour me dire de la fermer avec mes théorie à la con._

 _Je m'assieds quelques instants face au grillage de l'école primaire que nous avons côtoyé. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit qui m'a valu pas mal de railleries et d'insultes parce que j'étais différent et je ne faisais pas partie des Élites de la ville et parce que j'étais "le gros" pour les plus sympas. Toi, tu n'as jamais eu à connaître ça. Tu étais le fils du Roi, beau et riche. Celui que tout le monde voulait dans son cercle d'amis._

 _Il est vrai que je me suis demandé ce qui t'avais poussé à fréquenter une école alors que tu possédais les moyens de poursuivre une scolarité à la Cour avec les meilleurs profs du pays. Surtout que tu n'étais pas intéressé par tout ces "fils de" qui te collais au train. Tu restais souvent seul. J'ai finis par comprendre en t'observant dans l'ombre que tout ce que tu voulais c'était fuir la citadelle durant quelques heures mais surtout être considéré comme un être normal. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec... Ce fut même l'effet inverse. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas encore réalisé le poids qui reposait sur tes épaules mais j'étais comme toi... je voulais juste devenir ton ami et oublier ma vie de merde pendant les quelques heures où je serais avec toi._

 _Pourquoi toi? A vrai dire, au delà de mon envie initiale, une lettre de Lunafreya m'a convaincu de tenter le coup. J'avais juste envie de me battre pour ça, cesser d'être ce garçon grassouillet, mal dans sa peau qui a failli te casser le dos la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne voulais plus être bouffé par cette saloperie de solitude impossible à combler et cette peur du rejet, même s'il m'aura fallu plusieurs années pour me forger une carapace et oser t'affronter._

 _Tu sais, j'ai passé mon enfance dans le rejet... Au delà de mon aspect physique et mes conditions modestes si on ne reprend que le contexte de l'école, il y avait autre chose qui faisait encore plus mal: mes "parents". Ils ont finis par se désintéresser totalement de moi. Ils me disaient toujours qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leur travail mais je sais que c'était une excuse pour ne pas reconnaître qu'ils ne supportaient pas le fait que quelque chose sonnait faux chez moi, au point que cela finisse par entacher nos relations et commence à agir comme un répulsif._

 _Ils ne savaient pas d'où j'étais et n'ont jamais pu l'accepter. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me le dire, j'ai toujours su que j'étais du Niflheim. Comment je l'ai su? Par intuition... J'ai toujours eu cette petite voix qui me le rappelait sans arrêt. Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi je suis arrivé à Insomnia mais je vivais ici et je me suis toujours identifié comme un enfant du Lucis même avec cette marque indélébile sur le bras... Un code barre quelconque gravé dans ma peau qui déterminait mon numéro série en tant que sujet d'expérience. 0006-204 NH-01987. Quel beau nom n'est-ce pas? Ça sonne comme les références d'un objet dans un magasin. Un objet qui ne mérite aucune considération et facilement remplaçable. C'est un peu le cas mais j'étais un produit défectueux comme m'a dit mon géniteur, ce Verstael Besithia, scientifique attitré de l'empereur impérial quand on s'est rencontré. Un véritable génie du mal qui a mené des expériences sur des enfants -des clones de moi- qui ne sont autres que ces boites de métal contre lesquels ont s'est battus. Le pire, c'est qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir devenir immortel. Il faisait la paire avec Ardyn... mais ça tu le sais déjà._

 _A ce moment là, j'aurais aimé qu'on me formate pour oublier et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je n'étais qu'une copie. La vérité était trop dure à supporter. J'ai commencé à me sentir coupable de toutes les atrocités que l'Empire avait commit et savoir que j'aurais dû devenir l'une de ces créatures me rendait malade. J'étais complètement paumé, frustré et dégoûté... J'aurais même voulu disparaître. Je faisais partie du camp adverse, j'étais ton ennemi et j'avais cette marque pour me le rappeler sans arrêt. De plus, je venais de vivre un enfer là bas dehors, seul à marcher durant des jours au milieu du blizzard après être tombé du train... Enfin, que tu m'aies contraint à éviter ton épée. J'ai cru que tu me détestais et ça me rendait fou... Il m'a fallu le temps pour comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'une ruse de ce connard qui nous a eu tout les deux._

 _Quand tu es venu me sauver à Zegnautus et que tu m'as confié t'être inquiété pour moi, j'ai cru que j'aurais pu encore te tromper quelques temps parce que j'étais trop heureux de te retrouver et tu venais de m'avouer d'une certaine manière que je comptais vraiment pour toi. Je voulais en profiter encore un peu avant de risquer de perdre toute ta considération mais Ardyn avait déjà tout prévu en verrouillant la seule porte qui pouvait te mener à détruire le champ de force qui t'empêchait d'utiliser la magie. Une porte que je pouvais ouvrir avec mon tatouage et qui révélerait par la même occasion qui je suis. Je crevais de peur, j'avais la nausée et surtout envie d'hurler, de tout casser. Je n'étais pas prêt. Le pire fut le moment ou j'ai ouvert la porte... Quand j'ai vu du coin de l'oeil vos regards chargés d'incompréhension... Un vrai supplice jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ton "on s'en fout. Peu importe d'où tu viens et où t'es né" suivit d'Ignis qui m'a également touché en me faisant part de sa confiance entière envers moi. Je me rappelle parfaitement de tes paroles._

 _"Pourtant, les origines des gens, tu t'en est jamais soucié, toi"_

 _[...]_

 _"La preuve, depuis qu'on se connait, tu m'as jamais traité en Prince, je me trompe?"_

 _Tu te rappelle comme je suis resté stoïque? Gladio a même dû me bousculer pour que je réagisse. J'aurais dû exploser de joie mais à la place, je me suis sentis extrêmement con. Je venais de réaliser que j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à craindre que tu découvre mon secret. Je t'ai même menti à plusieurs reprises alors que tu te fichais éperdument de mes origines et cela a toujours été le cas. J'ai douté et fait preuve de lâcheté mais malgré ça, rien n'avait changé... tu t'es contenté de m'adressé un léger sourire avant de te diriger à l'intérieur de la salle. Tu n'imagines le soulagement que procure la libération d'un tel poids... pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais complet et accepté, grâce à toi._

 _En ce qui concerne mes parents adoptifs, je n'arrive à leur en vouloir, quelqu'un m'a déposé au pas de leur porte alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment voulus de moi. Puis, nos rapports ont finis par devenir inexistants. Au point qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, seul un chèque de plusieurs milliers de gils tombait chaque mois dans la boîte au lettre. Je repasse justement devant. Elle trône face au reste de la maison en ruine. Je l'ouvre par réflexe, il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Je souris mais je dois reconnaître que cela reste assez douloureux de se dire qu'un simple chèque peut-être l'unique moyen de communication entre des parents et un enfant. On ne s'habitue pas à l'éloignement surtout de la part de ses propres parents. Je pense que tu connais ce sentiment... tu l'as vécu avec ton père même si ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part. C'est pour ça qu'il t'arrivait si souvent de le provoquer n'est-ce pas? C'était ta façon de lui rappeler que tu existais quand il était trop occupé à combattre l'Empire plutôt que te privilégier. Même si tu ne le montrais que rarement, je sais que tu souffrais de l'influence de son statut qui écrasait votre relation._

 _J'arrive maintenant aux portes menant à l'extérieur de la ville et je constate que le crépuscule tombe déjà. Auparavant, il aurait été impensable de m'aventurer au delà des remparts à l'approche de la nuit mais là, je m'en fiche clairement... après tout, que pourrait-il m'arriver maintenant que tu as éradiqué toute forme de menace démoniaque ? Bon, Ignis n'est pas de cet avis et j'ai toujours droit à une leçon de morale de sa part à mon retour [c'est toujours une vraie une mère poule...] mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'éloigner chaque jour pour me rendre "là bas"... en espérant que chaque jour me rapproche un peu plus de toi ou que tu réapparaisse de nul part comme dans les films. Mais là nous sommes dans la réalité, je suis adossé contre le mur qui renferme ta dépouille. J'éteins la musique et retire mon casque pour me mettre à l'aise. Il n'y a que les flammes du feu improvisé que j'ai allumé, le froid, le silence... et la lettre que je t'ai écrite qui demeure toujours là où je l'ai posée. Je soupire._

 _Tu sais c'est quoi le pire? Hormis le fait de retrouver cette lettre placée parfaitement à l'endroit où je l'ai posée prouvant ainsi une fois de plus que le miracle n'existe pas et que je suis complètement stupide. Le pire, c'est le silence qui de manière insidieuse, me rappelle clairement que je suis seul et c'est insupportable. Je ne parle pas seulement de la solitude en tant que telle. Il y a le vide aussi. Cette sensation affreuse de ne plus rien ressentir à l'intérieur que la souffrance au point de vouloir en finir. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, je voudrais juste que cela s'arrête... Après tout il n'y a plus rien qui me retiens ici? Enfin si, Ignis et Gladio qui compte sur moi mais même s'ils essaient de m'aider du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, je sais au fond de moi que je ne serais jamais en mesure de pouvoir remonter la pente... ils ont plus de volonté que moi et je me sens principalement comme un poids pour eux. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ils s'en sortiront bien mieux sans moi..._

 _..._

 _Je n'ai plus le courage d'espérer que tout ira mieux demain._

 _Je n'ai plus l'envie ni la patience de me reconstruire et marcher la tête haute comme que tu nous l'as suggéré parce que plus rien à d'intérêt pour moi._

 _Je n'ai plus ma place ici._

 _Je me sens vide au bord du gouffre prêt à sauter sans me retourner._

 _Il reste juste à savoir quand ? Maintenant? Dans 2 heures? Demain? Dans 3 semaines?_

 _Non, je tiendrais jamais jusque là..._

 _A moins que tu ne m'épargne l'attente et que tu viennes me chercher à coup de "Viens, on bouge" là tout de suite? Je souris en y pensant. Non, tu ne ferais pas ça mais tu trouverais certainement les mots pour me secouer comme tu l'as toujours fait._

 _Le truc, c'est que tu ne viendras pas... et que... je ne sais plus comment faire pour me persuader de continuer à vivre... alors que dois-je faire?"_


	5. Vidé et écœuré à chaque fois

**"Le numéro que vous appelez n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore...".**

Il raccrocha.

 _"Je ne compte plus le nombre d'appel aujourd'hui..._

 _Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne jamais perdre la face mais... je dois le reconnaître, là tout de suite, je fais pâle figure..._

 _Je ressens cette angoisse qui m'animait lors tes nombreuses évasions nocturnes, loin de moi qui contrôlait le moindre de tes faits et gestes._

 _Je sais que même s'il m'arrivait souvent de t'étouffer dans ce cocon doré, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce que j'ai fais était dans ton intérêt quitte à transgresser les règles..._

 _Bien que, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ignorais encore le sacrifice incroyable que devrais accomplir, cela sonnait comme une évidence, je me savais déjà capable d'anéantir quiconque se dresserait face à toi peu importe le prix._

 _Et chaque instant passé avec toi ne faisait que me conforter dans cette voie._

 _Tu n'étais pas juste mon futur Roi, tu étais également mon ami..._

 _C'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à perdre la vue. Je me sentais si fort que je pouvais faire face à toutes les situations,_

 _Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que Prompto a décidé de ne pas rentrer, je me sens démuni parce que je n'ai aucune prise sur lui._

 _Je sais que chaque jour, il espère un signe de ta part, un espoir, quelque chose qui lui permettra de comprendre et accepter que même si vous ne vivez plus dans le même monde il a encore sa place ici._

 _Je n'ai pas les mots pour le soulager ni la certitude pour lui assurer que tout ira bien parce que d'une certaine façon, au fond de moi, je ressens la même chose que lui._

 _La seule différence, c'est que je mets des œillères pour continuer à tenir._

 _Après ta mort, je me devais de rester debout et fonctionner. Pour lui, pour nous. Je voulais rester capable d'aider et soutenir. Je savais qu'au fond, c'était un leurre, qui me donnerait juste l'illusion de ne plus souffrir. J'ai essayé de trouver une alternative plausible, je ne voulais pas perdre la face, je savais qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour mener la barque et survivre. C'est pour ça que d'une certaine manière, au delà des enjeux que cela impliquait, je me suis attaché à lui... bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer._

 _Il n'a pas ton caractère, ton physique et ta présence mais, il m'arrive de ne plus faire la distinction entre toi et lui... Probablement parce que je veux me convaincre que tu es encore là, qu'un jour où l'autre te réapparaîtra comme tu l'as déjà fait._

 _Par chance, Gladio me ramène à la triste réalité._

 _Il est là, assit dans le canapé en face de moi et me regarde d'un air grave alors que j'ai du mal à rester serein. Je prends ma veste et me dirige vers la sortie, je ne tient plus."_

-"Tu sors?"

 _"Venant de Gladio tu sais comme moi qu'il cherche plutôt une explication sur ma démarche."_

-"Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, je vais le chercher, je ne peux pas risquer... parce que je suis sûr que...tu comprends?" Balbutia l'ex majordome.

 _"Il me regarde. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la tristesse ou de la peur que je vois dans son regard. Il faut dire, je cède... je suis fatigué, je ne fais plus d'effort pour me cacher et c'est la première fois qu'il me voit si vulnérable. Je veux juste te... le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il va bien parce que je ne peux pas laisser mes erreurs du passé se reproduire. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner sans rien faire cette fois."_

-"Ok, panique pas, on va le chercher et ça va bien se passer d'accord?" Indiqua Le Brun qui se voulait rassurant.

 _"Je hoche la tête et ouvre la porte. Nous sortons et descendons les escaliers qui mènent au sous sol où la Regalia est stationnée. Je m'installe sur le siège passager tandis que Gladio prend le volant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience de conduire. Pourtant, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça, cela me permet de me vider la tête. "_

-"On va où exactement?" Demanda le brun après quelques minutes de route.

-"Je ne sais pas..." Prononça l'homme à lunette inquiet.

 _"Je perds mes moyens. Surprenant non? Mais ce n'est pas la première fois... je ressens la même chose que lors de ces parties de recherches à l'aveugle que tu me faisais endurer à Insomnia après l'un de tes excès de colère. Lorsque tu ne t'enfermais pas dans un mutisme interminable, ta réponse était la fuite pure et simple._

 _Parfois je me demande encore si tu avais conscience du sentiment d'impuissance que tu m'infligeais..._

 _Je sais que tu ne voyais que l'autorité de la Cour que tu détestais tant à travers moi._

 _Je me souviens également qu'il te suffisait d'un regard pour me rendre misérable._

 _Cependant, je restais tenace parce que savais aussi qu'au delà de ce que tu acceptais de me montrer, tu avais besoin de moi._

 _Peu importe l'heure, l'endroit ou le danger, j'accourais sans hésiter._

 ** _J'aimerai juste être libre..._**

 _Tu répétais ça sans arrêt et à chaque fois, j'avais la sensation qu'un millier de lame me transperçait le cœur. Tu me demandais seulement de ne pas être Roi et c'était la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas te donner parce que j'étais formé pour ça..._

 _Pourtant, j'aurais sacrifié ma vie, mon âme, tout ce que j'avais de plus cher pour prendre ta place et t'épargner tout ça, mais je ne suis pas issu de ton rang et cela fait toute la différence._

 _Alors, je me suis appliqué te rendre ce supplice le moins pénible possible, j'ai essayé alléger ton fardeaux pour te permettre de vivre sans cette épée de Damoclès..._

 _J'ai essayé..._

 _Mais tout ce que je ressens maintenant, c'est que... j'ai lamentablement échoué..._

 _Le moteur s'arrête brusquement. Gladio sort et claque la portière. Je relève la tête pour apercevoir que nous sommes stationné devant le sentier menant à ta dernière demeure."_

"Tu viens? " Me demande-t-il

 _"La boule au ventre, j'acquiesce et sort de la voiture pour le suivre dans son ascension interminable menant à ta sépulture. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être observé..._

 _Une fois devant, nous pénétrons pour trouver Prompto assit à même le sol, le dos contre la pierre qui recouvre ton cercueil. Il relève la tête, les yeux gonflés et soupire en nous voyant."_

-" Prompto..."

-" Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi?" Lança le plus jeune.

-" Quoi? " Demanda Ignis qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-"J'y ai presque cru tu sais... Ce que tu m'as dis... lui écrire une lettre pour aller mieux... je l'ai fais, je l'ai même déposée près de lui. Et tu sais quoi?" Dit le blond pris d'un rire nerveux. Je suis tellement stupide que j'ai espéré qu'elle disparaisse pour prouver qu'il était toujours là... quelque part. Tu sais comme dans les films où le héros revient à la fin en ayant déjoué la mort... mais non... cette foutue lettre est toujours là où je l'ai laissée... et je suis tellement fatigué et en colère d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ces conneries... " S'exclama le jeune tireur effondré.

 _"Mes yeux se tournent vers la feuille de papier posée entre les mains de l'effigie qui orne ton tombeau._

 _Son désespoir n'a décidément plus de limite._

 _Je vois qu'il attend une réaction de ma part mais mes lèvres restent scellées. Moi qui ait toujours réponse à tout, je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose à dire."_

-"Tu n'es pas stupide Prompto... Juste blessé... mais ce n'est pas en venant ici, en te barricadant dans ta peine que tu pourras envisager d'avancer. Mais ça tu le sais déjà..." Indiqua Gladiolus qui prit place contre le mur face à lui.

-"Sans doute, mais de ce côté là, nous ne sommes pas si différent... toi tu passes tes journées à déverser ta rage à l'entraînement en prétextant entretenir ton endurance alors que tu n'as plus personne à défendre... tandis que moi, je me lève chaque matin pour venir ici et tenter de me convaincre que je n'ai pas envie de mourir et que je ne suis pas devenu inutile... " Répondit le jeune tireur.

"Gladio met un certain temps à répondre, il est blessé dans son orgueil. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être répondu de la sorte sans répliquer. Je vois qu'il cherche un moyen de ne pas simplement lui hurler dessus même s'il n'admettra jamais que Prompto à raison."

-"Peu importe, tu as fais une promesse! T'as oublié? " Finit par dire l'ex bouclier du Roi.

-" Sauf que je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant que tout va bien. Je n'ai pas votre hargne ni votre force de caractère... et encore moins votre résistance." Répondit le blond non perturbé par l'irritation de son ami qui préféra quitter la pièce avant d'exploser et causer plus de dégâts sur le plus jeune.

 _"Nous voici tout les deux, seul, enfin presque... Gladio est très proche de l'entrée, je peux sentir l'odeur désagréable du tabac qui se répand dans l'air. Il a fait la promesse d'arrêter, tout comme l'alcool qui était devenu son exutoire quotidien. Certes, désormais il affiche une meilleur mine la journée et il se déchaine avec vivacité à l'entraînement, mais le soir, une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il ne peut trouver le sommeil sans noyer sa peine dans les bouteilles de whisky qu'il cache dans sa penderie._

 _J'aimerai l'aider mais je n'ai aucune prise sur lui et tu sais à quel point il est borné. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que l'aider à aller mieux le matin avec un remède contre la gueule de bois."_

-"Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point je vous déçois... "

-"... Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé parce que tu te trompe sur nous. En réalité, je suis terrorisé..." Déclara Ignis qui se posa à ses côtés.

"Il me regarde brièvement, sans doute étonné par cette confidence."

-"Parce qu'avant de mourir il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur vous mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir cette dernière tâche... "

"Il ne répond pas mais je le sens se laisser glisser contre mon épaule."

-"Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse."

 _"J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi._

 _Il n'a rien d'heureux, il est même plutôt nerveux. Il me croit invincible... et pourtant il suffit de regarder mes mains, secouées de léger tremblements qui laissent transparaître toutes ces émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps. Celles que que j'ai mis tant d'effort maîtriser durant ma formation pour être irréprochable face à toi._

 _Maintenant, elles resurgissent et m'enchaînent compromettant ainsi la tâche que tu m'as confiée._

 _..._

 _Le problème, c'est que j'aimerai qu'il soit toi et que l'idée m'obsède tellement qu'il m'est impossible de fonctionner correctement. Je ne cesse d'imaginer le pire pour lui._

 _L'idée de le perdre me pétrifie."_

-" C'est faux..."

 _"J'essaie de me convaincre que je le fais parce qu'il est mon ami et que je souhaite poursuivre la tâche que tu m'as confiée mais d'un autre côté... c'est surtout purement égoïste. "_

-"Pourtant, tu fais ça comme un parfait petit soldat, tu nous as réunis et tu m'as empêché de me foutre en l'air plusieurs fois... C'est bon pour ton palmarès de héros non?"

 _"Il dit ça de façon provocatrice mais cela reste douloureux à encaisser."_

-"Désolé... je sais que tu penses avant tout à mon bien... "

 _"Oui. Je fais ce que je crois être bien mais ce n'est pas suffisant, j'aimerai l'enfermer lui aussi dans ce fameux cocon doré que j'avais aménagé pour toi pour le protéger de lui-même._

 _Je ne pourrais, par conséquent, jamais me résoudre à le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entend même si pour cela, il me faudrait le priver de sa liberté de choisir l'issue de son existence._

 _Comment puis-je penser à faire une chose pareil...?_

 _C'est terrible mais je n'ai pas la force ni la volonté de survivre à un autre drame Noctis."_

-"Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ce que tu désire le plus... mais nous pouvons toujours continuer à compter l'un sur l'autre et se soutenir du mieux qu'on le peu... Pourrais-tu essayer de faire ça pour moi?"

 _Le plus jeune resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se releva affichant une mine résolue._

-"...On devrait rentrer..."

"Il esquive la question mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu."

-" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas...?"

-" C'est ce que tu veux non? Que je rentre ? Alors rentrons..." Dit-il agacé.

-" Prompto..."

-"J'attendrai dans la voiture..." Déclara le concerné en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _"Je soupire et le laisse prendre distance. Savoir qu'il rentre avec moi est déjà une bataille gagnée. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me diriger à mon tour jusque là sortie."_

 _Une fois sorti de la crypte, il aperçu Gladiolus l'air toujours aussi contrarié quelques mètres plus loin. Il déplora une nouvelle la présence du cancer en tube qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres et les quelques mégots disposés à ses pieds. Il s'approcha et ne put cacher la lueur accusatrice de son regard poussant l'ex gardien à écraser la cigarette à peine entamée._

 _Il lui avait fait une promesse qu'il se savait désormais incapable de tenir. Il n'y arrivait pas cette saloperie lui faisait beaucoup trop de bien pour le moment."_

-"Désolé... " Fit-il coupable.

-"On peut y aller... il nous attend à la voiture." Lâcha le blond à lunette qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le problème.

-"Tant mieux... " Dit le brun qui avant d'emboîter le pas vers le sentier menant à la voiture. "Je déteste cet endroit..."

"Moi aussi... Je me sens vidé, et écœuré à chaque fois."

-" Je prends le volant... " Indiqua subitement Ignis.

-"Tu es sûr?"

-"Certain, cela me permettra de m'aérer l'esprit... "

Arrivés à la voiture, Ignis s'installa sur le siège conducteur et attacha la ceinture. Il entendit aussitôt le clic distinctif de la ceinture de Prompto qui signalait qu'il avait décidé de coopérer pour cette fois. Ce simple geste laissa apparaître un bref sourire sur le visage du stratège qui enclencha le moteur pour suivre la route les menant vers la capitale.


	6. Cette ville ne nous apportera plus rien

Ça doit faire la 4è fois que je poste ce chapitre (désolé pour les notifications...) mais comme il y a eu des soucis d'affichage, j'ai pas eu le choix.

 _"Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que nous roulons vers la capitale. Prompto est à côté d'Ignis, son visage endormi repose mollement contre l'appui tête, Ignis scrute l'horizon à l'affût du moindre danger qui pourrait survenir sans émettre le moindre son. J'aurais pu apprécier ce silence si cela ne se passait pas systématiquement comme ça depuis plus d'un mois._

 _Je le regarde à travers le rétroviseur. Il n'a plus rien avoir avec l'homme que j'ai côtoyé tout à l'heure. Il a déjà revêtit le masque qu'il a façonner d'une main de maître durant toutes ces années pour paraître infaillible en toute circonstance et pouvoir continuer de supporter les deux poids morts que nous sommes devenus._

 _Putain... je me sens stupide._

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent? Rien, strictement rien. Je me suis simplement partagé entre ma gnôle, la clope et ces bouquins moisis qui me donnent l'illusion de m'éloigner de mon quotidien de merde au moins pour quelques heures._

 _...Pfff..._

 _C'est juste que... en réalité j'ai aucune excuse pour justifier ça..."_

-"À quoi tu penses?"

 _"J'hausse les épaules et prends un air détaché"_

-"Rien... Je me disais simplement que je n'ai pas été d'un grand soutien pour toi ces derniers temps. "

 _"Il m'adresse un coup d'œil rapide avant de répondre, j'ai l'impression de percevoir une forme de regret dans son regard."_

-"Si tu fais allusion à ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

 _"Il garde sa contenance comme si nous étions de simple connaissance et cela aurait pu être convaincant s'il ne crispait pas ses mains au volant."_

-"Arrête tes conneries Iggy... T'as pas besoin de jouer un jeu avec moi. "

 _"Coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, il soupire"_

-"Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de pouvoir me faire cette remarque." Lâcha-t-il sur la défensive.

 _"J'ouvre la bouche m'apprêtant à déverser un flot d'arguments qui lui fermeront le clapet mais la referme aussitôt. Son regard suffit à me faire comprendre que ce serait inutile et stupide. C'est perdu d'avance, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, il n'y a aucun challenge ni de plaisir à en rajouter parce que ce n'est pas toi..._

 _C'est triste, plat et ennuyant..._

 _Une fois rentré à la capitale et avoir franchi la porte de l'appartement, j'empoigne le livre que j'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt et me dirige vers la baie vitrée pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. Je m'assied sur l'un des sièges dispersés autour de la table en bois. C'est reparti pour quelques heures d'évasion avant l'état de léthargie quotidien qui consiste à enfiler ces œillères de fortune fait d'alcool et cigarette pour oublier que rien ne pourra remplacer ce qu'on m'a volé..."_

-"A la fin l'anneau est détruit, le Roi épouse sa promise, revient sur le Trône et les elfes partent pour les terres immortelles avec le héro..." Lança Ignis derrière lui.

 _"Le temps de comprendre, je me tourne vers lui."_

-"Attends, tu te fous de moi là?"

-"Non, je t'épargne milles autres pages de lecture..." Répondit le blond à lunette en prenant place face à lui une tasse de thé à la main.

-"Ouais mais je t'ai rien demandé!"

 _"Il sait que je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me dérange mais il reste décidé à ne pas bouger d'un iota et siroter son satané thé au citron. Je déteste quand il fait ça mais je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas._

 _Il vient de me priver d'une bonne partie de la soirée et je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas assez de gnôle pour anesthésier mon cerveau suffisamment longtemps et passer la nuit sans revivre le cauchemar de ce jour là. Je soupire et referme mon livre avant de le jeter sur la table pour exprimer mon agacement."_

-"Ok c'est bon t'as toute mon attention... qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

 _"Il sort une enveloppe de sa poche et la dépose sur la table. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite. Elle porte le blason de la famille royale. Je l'ai reçue il y a quelques jours et ce n'est pas la première. Je n'ai même pas prit la peine de l'ouvrir. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent mais je ne peux pas accéder à la requête de cette personne dirigeant ou pas. Elle avait rejoins ma corbeille avec les quatre autres. Je croise son regard perçant qui me fait littéralement comprendre que j'aurais mieux fait de les foutre au feu si j'espérais échapper à cette discussion."_

-"Je sais ce que tu as en tête mais c'est hors de question..."

 _"Sur ces mots, je saisis la lettre et la déchire. Ceci n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter, au contraire, il pose sa tasse de thé et replace ses lunettes du bout du doigt puis s'installe plus confortablement avant de répondre."_

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Tu le sais très bien..." Dit-t-il le regard fuyant. "J'ai plus rien à faire là bas."

 _"Silence. Ignis continue de me fixer sans ciller tandis que je prends mon paquet de cigarette et en allume une pour me donner du courage."_

-"Pourtant, je pense que tu devrais peut-être l'envisager sérieusement."

 _"Je le regarde espérant à une blague mais déchante bien-vite quand je m'aperçois à quel point il est sérieux."_

-"Tu me demande vraiment de retourner à la Citadelle ? Non mais tu t'écoutes parler?!"

-"On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ce n'est sain pour personne." Fit-il le regard perdu sur la tasse frémissante.

-"Bordel! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dise ça." Lâcha-t-il dépité tout en expulsant la fumée de ses poumons.

-"Penses autrement Gladio, peut-être mais c'est une bonne opportunité pour toi... "

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi? Tu pourrais soulager ta conscience puisque tu retournerais à la citadelle jouer ton rôle de conseiller et combler ton manque par le nouveau pantin royal sorti tout droit d'on ne sait où... " Lâcha-t-il amer.

-"Je sais que tes mots dépassent ta pensée là et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur mais je te conseille d'en rester là..." Coupa fermement son vis-à-vis.

 _"il a raison et pourtant... je n'ai aucune envie de l'écouter. Je m'enflamme et continue plus virulent que jamais."_

-"Pourquoi? Je touche un corde sensible? Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais déjà avec Prompto, non? Imagine un peu le cadre, tu serais dans l'environnement idéal le seul détail fâcheux c'est que tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Noctis puisqu'il nous a laissé, il est mort et enterré et ne reviendra jamais! Imprime-le une fois pour toute!"

 _"Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche mais le coup que je reçus en pleine mâchoire exprimait clairement son ressenti. Je l'ai mérité. J'ai profité de sa vulnérabilité et je suis allé trop loin. Il n'y a que les lâche qui font ça mais... n'est-ce pas ce que je suis en ce moment?_

 _Je soupire et me lève tout en massant ma joue douloureuse. Incapable de continuer à le regarder en face je détourne le regard."_

-"C'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter de revenir ici... Cette ville ne nous apportera plus rien de bon si ce n'est que cette putain de frustration permanente."

-"Ça veut dire que tu t'en vas?"

-"Ça veut dire qu'on devrait tous partir de ce mouroir avant de finir par s'entre-tuer Ignis... mais je crois que t'es trop attaché aux souvenirs que pour le comprendre."

 _"Sur ces mots, je regagne l'intérieur et pousse la porte de ma chambre puis me dirige vers mon lit. Le coeur lourd, je m'allonge et fixe le plafond à la recherche d'une solution viable qui ne vint jamais. Mes yeux ne se ferment et ne me ramènent à nouveau dans cet enfer où tu mourus pour la millième fois et emportera avec toi ma loyauté, ma combativité et mon orgueil. "_


End file.
